Dis, Tonton Harry
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: "Dis, tonton Harry, pourquoi ma maman et mon papa ne sont plus là?". Il s'était préparé à cette question, depuis sa naissance.


-Dis, Tonton Harry, pourquoi ma maman et mon papa ils ne sont pas là ?

 _J'attendais cette question tu sais. Il me regardait, de ces grands yeux bleus. Il tient de son père pour ça, comme pour ses cheveux blonds. Il a ton esprit vif et ton sourire par contre, et il a vos intelligences combinés. Je crains déjà son entrée à Poudlard, il va faire sensation. Mais voilà, son regard me perçait et je savais que ce petit bonhomme ne lâcherait pas le morceau. J'étais à la merci d'un enfant de 8 ans, qui l'eut cru ? J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, pour lui répondre à ma place. J'avais préparé ma réponse, depuis sa naissance je préparais ma réponse. Parce que je savais déjà que la question tomberait. Alors je me suis penché sur lui et je lui ai raconté. Je lui ai raconté votre histoire._

 _J'ai commencé par lui dire que vous vous détestiez, que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous battre, que pendant 7 ans vous vous étiez déchirés. Puis je lui ai parlé de la guerre, de sa décision de rejoindre notre camp, mais rassure-toi, je ne lui ai pas parlé des horreurs que nous avons vécu, il n'a pas besoin de les connaître. Je lui ai dit que les combats, les missions vous avaient rapprochés et que vous étiez devenus amis. Je lui ai raconté que son papa s'était blessé et que tu l'avais soigné, que c'est comme ça que vous étiez tombé amoureux, à force de soins dans cette petite chambre. Je lui ai dit qu'après la guerre, son papa s'était décidé à te dire qu'il t'aimait. Je lui ai parlé de vous, tout simplement, de comment vous vous aimiez. Je lui ai montré les photos de vous deux, celles où vous souriez comme des enfants et je lui ai dit que c'était ça le véritable amour. Il m'a demandé si ce n'était pas le vrai amour entre Ginny et moi, alors je lui ai répondu que ça n'avait rien avoir et qu'un amour comme le vôtre, il n'y en aurait jamais qu'un. Et j'ai parlé longtemps, de toi, de vous deux. Je lui donné le plus de souvenirs heureux possible, parce que je sais qu'il va grandir en comblant les vides comme il peut. Je l'ai fait rire en lui parlant de la demande en mariage gâchée, de l'appartement auquel son papa a du s'habituer. Il a souri très fort quand je lui raconté le mariage, les bêtises de Ron et Blaise. Tu sais, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il était heureux d'entendre tout ça mais je savais aussi que j'allais le rendre triste après. Mais j'ai continué et je lui ai dit que vous aviez été tellement heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait arriver, qu'il était votre miracle à vous. Je lui ai expliqué que tu pensais ne jamais avoir d'enfant mais que son arrivée était ton plus beau cadeau. Sauf que voilà, après j'ai dû lui dire la fin de l'histoire… J'ai dû lui expliquer que son papa avait un métier dangereux, parce qu'il voulait protéger les gens et qu'il avait été tellement blessé que même toi, tu n'avais pas pu le soigner. J'ai dû lui dire que tu n'avais pas supporté de perdre ton amour et que tu as failli perdre ton petit miracle à cause de tout ce chagrin. J'ai dû le rassurer parce qu'il a pensé que c'était de sa faute si vous n'étiez plus là. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as tenu, je le sais, je lui ai dit. Je lui ai parlé de la chambre dans laquelle tu étais en l'attendant, de tout le repos dont tu avais eu besoin. Je lui ai expliqué que tu avais essayé de toutes tes forces de rester avec lui, que tu t'étais battu comme une vraie lionne, mais que ça n'avait pas suffi. Il m'a demandé si tu avais choisi sa vie plutôt que la tienne, parce qu'il est malin ton petit, il comprend vite les choses. Alors j'ai dit la vérité, je lui ai dit que tu préférais que ce soit son avenir qui grandisse. Il était triste, si tu avais vu ça. Mais il n'a pas pleuré, il m'a regardé et il a eu un tout petit sourire, puis il m'a demandé si je pensais que vous étiez ensemble._

 _Je lui ai dit que oui, Hermione, parce que je suis sûr que oui, vous êtes ensemble. Ton fichu Serpentard et toi, je souhaite de toute mes forces que vous soyez ensemble. Tu me manques très fort, mais je veille sur le morceau de toi qui reste avec nous. Tu embrasseras Drago, de la part de Pansy et Blaise. Ils ne viennent pas encore ici, ils n'ont pas le courage._

Sa confession terminée, Harry Potter se releva et déposa son bouquet sur la stalle de marbre. On pouvait y lire :

« _**Hermione Granger, courageuse et aimante. Une amie, une sœur, une épouse et une mère**_ ».

Le brun posa sa main doucement, caressant le marbre puis il tourna son regard sur la pierre d'à côté. Elle était fleurie, signe qu'au moins une personne venait ici. On pouvait y lire :

« **Drago Malefoy, fier et heureux. Un ami, un fils, un mari et un père.** »

-Prend soin d'elle, Malefoy, murmura le Survivant avant de s'éloigner doucement. Il devait rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa femme qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir, sa fille qu'il aimait tant et son filleul, son petit Scorpius, qui allait avoir besoin de lui pour comprendre comment on grandissait sans sa maman et son papa.


End file.
